1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners for attaching wires to supports and more particularly relates to one-piece, spring fasteners for mounting fencing wires to generally channel shaped fence supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several fasteners for mounting an elongated member such as a conduit, a pipe, a wire or the like, to a generally channel shaped support. Examples of such prior arat devices may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,311; 2,863,625 and 1,360,375.
The prior art devices were not completely satisfactory, especially when utilized for mounting fencing wire to fencing supports, as the devices allowed considerable rotation of the wire relative to the support, prevented axial movement of the wire relative to the support, required a rotational installation procedure and/or were not designed to be relatively permanently mounted to the support member.